Who am I really?
by Dream Tenshi
Summary: Don't want to say it. So just read it. Oh heres alittle clue read the title. Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

  
~*~*~Who am I really? ~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon  
happy you lawyers.  
  
Hi minna! Well, this is my newest story I hope you like it.  
Oh and please r/r.  
  
PS   
  
This is the age   
  
Inner, Usagi, Kitty and the Three Starlight -15  
  
Shingo and Hotaru -10  
  
Gundam Pilot-15  
  
Outer except Hotaru and Setsuna-17  
  
Setsuna- very old.....  
  
Mamoru -21  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was dark and rainy. Lighting and thunder crashing. There is only one car out in the road. Inside the car there was two adult, a two year old girl and a baby boy.   
  
"Usagi, sweetheart put on your seatbelt and put on Shingo seatbelt too." said Irene.  
  
"Yes, mommy."said Usagi. Usagi then on her and Shingo seatbelt on. She then screamed. She and Shingo started to cry. "It's okay. Shhh don't cry."  
  
Shingo and Usagi then started to calm down.   
  
"YOMA!" scream Ken. He stepped on the petal to stop.  
  
Outside there was a yoma. He was really ugly. He have about ten feet tall with five arms and two feet. He shouted ,"Give me the Princess and I will let you go."  
  
"What princess? We have no princess," shouted Ken.  
  
"Then if you don't then I will blow your car up," he then threw fire and the car exploded. Usagi and Shingo got out just in time.   
  
Usagi screamed, "NNNOOOO! MMOOMMYY! DAAADDDYY!"  
  
The yoma was about to throw fireballs at Usagi and Shingo until they both heard a snap.The yoma ignore it. *snap* snap*  
  
"What!" shouted the yoma.  
  
"Destroying the darkness at the night......."  
  
"The wind of freedom break through......  
  
"We are one of the sacred shooting stars....."  
  
"Sailor Star Healer!"  
  
"Sailor Star Fighter!"  
  
"Sailor Star Maker!"  
  
"Stage On!" they yelled all together.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
  
"Star Gentle Creator!" Then the three power blast went straight into the yoma and he was destroy.  
  
Usagi didn't care what was happening. She didn't care if someone save them. She want her mommy and daddy. She is alone....all alone. She then blacked out and the one name Sailor Star Fighter catch her just in time.   
  
"Is...is she all right?" said a girl coming out of the shadow with another girl.  
  
"I...I don't know, Kakyuu-hime,"reply the one name Sailor Star Maker.  
  
"We should bring her back with us,"asked the girl next to Kakyuu.  
  
"That's a good idea Destroyer," said Kakyuu.  
  
Fighter then carried the unconscious Usagi and Destroyer carried the crying Shingo. They then glowed and disappear into the night.  
  
  
As Usagi open her eyes she saw that she was in a room that smells like roses. Usagi survey the room it was pretty. Then Usagi heard the door the door open and saw there was three boys walking in.   
  
One of the boys said ,"Are......you.....alright?"  
  
"Yes.....I.....am. Why.....are.....you....talking....so.....slow?"  
  
"What? You mean you can speak Japanese," he blushed.  
  
Another boy said, "I like her."  
  
"Yeah," said the last one.   
  
The first one introduce himself, "I am Taiki, but when I'm in my senshi form I am Sailor Star Maker."  
  
The second one introduce himself too, "Hi. I'm Yaten or else in my senshi form I am Sailor Star Healer.  
  
The last one introduce himself, "Hello my lady, I am Seiya or else in my senshi form I am Sailor Star Fighter."  
  
Then another voice was spoken ,"Yeah, but to me he is Mr. Annoying person I ever met."  
  
"Oh shut up,"said the one name Seiya.  
  
The one who spoke up walk into the room. She said," Hi. My name is Kitty, but when I'm in battle I'm Sailor Star Destroyer."  
  
Usagi then remembered her baby brother. "Where's my brother, my mommy and my daddy?"  
  
Everyone in the room except Usagi glance at each other uneasy. Then another voice fill the room. "Your baby brother is at another room. And your mother and father um... died. I'm sorry."  
  
"Queen Kakyuu-sama and Kakyuu-hime" everyone in the room except Usagi got on one knee.  
  
"Please raise."said Queen Kakyuu.  
  
Usagi couldn't take it anymore. She started to cry. Everyone in the room felt uneasy until Kitty went up Usagi and started to comfort her. "Shhh everything is going to be all right." Usagi felt alittle better but still have some tears in her eyes.   
  
"Would you like to stay here with us?" asked Kakyuu-hime.  
  
"Aren't *sniff* we on earth?"  
  
"No, sweetheart. We are at the planet Kakyuu. We could bring you and  
  
Usagi then started to cry. Then since she don't know anyone she just said yes.   
  
Then finally Kakyuu-hime spoke up,"Do you want to be one one the senshi?"  
  
"Yes, I would love to."  
  
"Then welcome to the team Odango Atama."  
  
"Hey! Don't call me that me you jerk."  
  
"I am looking forward of having you on the team," said Taiki.  
  
"I hope you can fight because we are really tough."   
  
Usagi gulped. "Don't worry Koneko. They maybe tough but I'll protect you." said Kitty.  
  
"Thank you Kat."  
  
Usagi and Kitty smiled at each other. It was the being of a new friendship.  
  
Then thirteen years later......  
  
'I belong here with Shingo and the others not on earth anymore, but here on Planet Kakyuu. But now I'm going back to Earth to fight and to find my princess or all will be lost.' thought a girl with blonde hair that is in a low ponytail. She have sapphire eyes. "Are you ready to go Usa-chan?" said other girl that was the same age as her. "Yes, Kitty-chan." Usagi reply.  
  
"Don't be so sad. We will find Kakyuu-hime."  
  
"Kitty-chan, I have to admit that you are wise for a your age. You are even more wiser then me."  
  
Kitty blushed she then said, "No, I'm not. I...I just thought you woul- oh forget it. We should hurry before Yaten-chan will yell at us.  
  
"Okay."   
  
They then ran to the headquarter to get ready.  
  
  
"Usagi! Kitty! Why are you late?" shouted one of the boys. 'If you would that he hate people when they are late, but he is forgiving sometimes. He is Yaten. He have green eyes that had sparkles until Chaos attacked Planet Kakyuu. He have gray hair that is tied in a ponytail. His hair is long that goes all the way to his mid-thigh.' Usagi thought. Usagi then said, "Sorry we are late. It's all my fault."   
  
"We should get going before the meteor fall and might damage our plans. We have half an hour to get out of Kakyuu. We have to pass through the stars, Pluto, Saturn,......." but Usagi turn him out for a second. 'He's the smartest out of all of us. He is Taiki. He have brown hair that is tied into a ponytail with blue eyes (I think.)' "Jupiter and Mars to get to Earth."  
  
"Sis will we ever come back here? What was it like on earth?"said the youngest in the group.  
  
'Shingo, he is my little brother. Or in senshi form Sailor Star Defender. He maybe annoying but when he get down to business he is serious.'  
  
"Usa-chan, can't promise that we will ever get back and for the other question She doesn't know. She left when she was two." Seiya said.   
  
"Don't worry. When we get there we will see if Earth is like ours," said Kitty.  
  
'Seiya, the leader. He's Mr. Cool. Seiya is Kitty brother. Kitty and Seiya is totally different that for sure. Seiya acts all cool and Kitty is quiet. The things they have in common is that they would do anything to make anybody happy. Seiya and Kitty will die for us.....well...we all would. Seiya have black hair that reach to his mid-thigh with blue eyes. Then there's Kitty. The second leader in command. She have blue hair that reach to her ankle that is in a high ponytail with purple eyes.  
  
"Well, what your waiting for! Let's transform and be on our way!" Shingo said cheerfully.  
  
"Well, you hear him. Let's transform. Fighter Star Power "  
  
"Maker Star Power "  
  
"Defender Star Power "  
  
"Tenshi Star Power "  
  
"Destroyer Star Power "  
  
"Make-Up!"  
  
Then bright lights filled their bodies. Before stood some boys and some girls now stood all girls. They then all closed their eyes and started to chant. Then all of them glowed different colors. Fighter glowed red, Healer glowed green, Defender glowed purple, Tenshi glowed white and Destroyer black with ice blue swirls. Then finally they all disappear into the mist, but if you look up they shoot like shooting stars in the sky.  
  
  
Cliffhanger: Do you like it. If you have any question please feel free to e-mail me at Pikkit719@Aol.com   
  
All I need is ten reviews to have another one out. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
~*~*~Who am I really? *~*~*~  
  
Here's a new one for all you people. I hope you like it.   
  
I do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or Mikaila songs.   
  
Mikaila songs rulz. You should get it. It is really, really, really, good.  
  
~~~~~Last time on Who am I really? ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then bright lights filled their bodies. Before stood some boys and some girls now stood all girls. They then all closed their eyes and started to chant. Then all of them glowed different colors. Fighter glowed red, Healer glowed green, Defender glowed purple, Tenshi glowed white and Destroyer black with ice blue swirls. Then finally they all disappear into the mist, but if you look up they shoot like shooting stars in the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Today there's lots of shooting stars," said a girl that could be mistaken as a guy. She have sandy-blonde hair that short that makes her look like a guy with blue eyes.   
  
"Yes, Ruka-chan, but did you wish for anything?" said the girl with wave teal hair.  
  
"Why would I want anything, Michiru since my wish is already true?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. So what is your wish?"  
  
"My wish was to have you as my love and finally have peace," she then added, "the only thing that I regret is that our princess is still not found."  
  
"I don't think your second wish will ever come true." Michiru turned serious.  
  
"What do you mean?" Haruka also turned serious.  
  
"It is because the sea is telling me that something big is going to happen."  
  
"I guess we don't have no peace. We have to fight again."  
  
"Haruka-papa! Michiru-mama!" Haruka and Michiru both look up to see who was calling them. As they look up they saw Hotaru running toward them with open arms and behind Hotaru was Setsuna walking.  
  
"Hello Hotaru," Michiru said politely.  
  
"Hi Firefly," Haruka said.  
  
"Hello," Setsuna said bowing her head. Michiru and Haruka just nodded.   
  
"Guess what? Guess what?"  
  
"What is it Firefly?" chuckled Haruka.  
  
"The Four Lights and T.T.S.T. are coming. Rei and the other inner asked me to come with them. And they said you should come too."(Sorry with the Four Light. I need all boy band and an all girl band)  
  
"What does T. T. S. T. mean?" asked Michiru.  
  
"It means The Two Star Tenshi."  
  
"Well, we can go I guess. Are you coming Setsuna-san?" asked Michiru.  
  
"No, I have to go back to the Gate of Time."  
  
"Oh okay," said Haruka.  
  
"Goodbye minna."  
  
"Bye Setsuna-san," said Michiru.  
  
"Bye-Bye Setsuna-mama," said Hotaru.  
  
"See ya Setsuna-san."  
  
Setsuna then walked away.  
  
"Let's go then,"  
-----------  
"Well for all you people waiting for here is.... should I not say it? *backgroud say it, say it* I guess I should say it. Give a great shout for the Four Lights!"  
  
Then Seiya, Yaten, Shingo, and Taiki stepped out of the curtain. Seiya was wearing a red suit with a red rose on the breast pocket. Yaten was wearing a light blue suit with a yellow rose. Taiki was wearing light yellow suit with a white rose and Shingo was wearing a purple suit with a pink flower.  
  
"Hello everyone. I'm Seiya."  
  
"Hey minnia. I'm Yaten."  
  
"Hi minna. I'm Taiki."  
  
"And I'm Shingo."  
  
"We are going to sing our debut single....... 'To our shooting stars'.  
  
Always searching......for your scent.  
  
"They are so cute," said Minako.  
  
"They are more then cute. They are fine," said Makoto.  
  
Rei and Amy just have hearts on there eyes. Haruka and Michiru just listening to the music. Hotaru was just thinking how cute Shingo was.  
The rest of the Gundam Pilot was just doing the same as Haruka and Michiru.  
  
I hope you hear me...I love you...  
Where are you now?  
Answer me, My princess....  
  
They finish there part of the concert.   
  
"Please welcome T.T.S.T or else known as The Two Star Tenshi."  
  
Then Usagi and Kitty came out and Shingo, Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya went in.  
  
"Hello everyone. I am Usagi."  
  
"And I'm Kitty."  
  
"We are the The Two Star Tenshi. We are going to sing our debut some 'My dream is gone'. Now for no more interruption let's start."  
  
Late at night when you're all alone.  
I'll be there for you.   
After dark when you're on own.   
I'll be your dream come true.   
When I lay me head to sleep.  
You're here with me.  
I wanna do it all over again.  
But your love is hard to keep.  
I'm in too deep.  
Forever praying this night will never stop.  
Get up, it's eight o'clock.  
And I'm still at home, all alone.   
My dream is gone.  
I just can't get you off my mind.   
And the night we shared.  
I can wait for you one more time.  
Cause baby I know you'll be there.  
Ohh yeah.  
Chorus.  
But you're still here.   
I'll always keep you in my heart.  
Baby you'll be there for me.   
Every time when I go to sleep.  
Ohhh.  
No matter if I'm all alone.   
I can tell you how I feel.  
Almost like you are here for real.  
Chorus.  
  
"They are good," said Quatre.  
  
'They are more then good. They are beautiful. What am I saying? I think I been near Duo-baka to long.' thought Wufei.  
  
'Why do I have a feeling I know her from somewhere?' thought Heero and Mamoru.  
  
  
"Thank you," Usagi said.  
  
"I hope you be at our next concert," said Kitty.  
  
They bow and walked to the back of the stage.  
  
Seiya and the others was waiting at the dressing room for Usagi and Kitty.  
  
"So was we good?" asked Kitty.  
  
"You were alright," reply Seiya.  
  
"You didn't do bad yourself."  
  
Someone open the door and said they have to go outside and sign autograph. Minna went out and went to sign autograph.  
  
  
"Can we leave yet, weak onna?" asked Wufei.  
  
"No, we still need to get all of their autograph. That is our mission," reply Rei.  
  
"We are next," said a cheerful Mina.  
  
  
"Hi," said Yaten. He took Minako and Makoto autograph book and signed it.  
  
"Hi! I'm Minako Aino and I'm 99th at your fan club."  
  
"Hey! I'm Makoto Kino and I'm also in the fan club. I'm 36th.  
  
"Well, then I hope to see you again," said Yaten with a smile on his face that could melt anybody. He give back the book and he touch Minako and Makoto hand and they walk to the next one. 'I can feel Venus, Uranus and Jupiter power in them.'   
  
Trowa, Haruka, and Duo was in back of them.  
  
  
"Hello," said Taiki politely. He took Amy and Rei autograph book and sign it.  
  
"Hi. My name Amy Mizuno. I'm number 5 at the Four Light Fan Club."  
  
"Hi! I'm Rei Hino. I'm also at the Four Light Fan Club. I'm number 103."   
  
Quatre, Michiru, and Wufei was in back.  
  
"Well, I hope to see you again in our next concert," he said smiling. Taiki then handed back Amy and Rei autograph book. Ami and Rei then walked away to the next people. 'I can feel Mars, Neptune, and Mercury aura around them.'   
  
  
Hotaru, Mamoru and Heero went to meet Shingo, Seiya, Kitty and Usagi.   
  
They greeted each other. The same as the others and got the same sense.  
Then everyone turn and left.  
  
"They are so cute," Minako said with hearts on her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. They are hot," Rei said. (Get it. Hot? Mars? Okay you don't get it.)  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!" someone screamed.  
  
"Trouble." Duo said.  
  
They then ran to a dark ally to transform.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power"  
  
"Mars Knight Power"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power"  
  
"Mercury Knight Power"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power"  
  
"Venus Knight Power"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power"  
  
"Jupiter Knight Power"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power"  
  
"Make-up!"  
  
  
  
  
"Did you feel that? About those people?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Yeah." Seiya said.  
  
"We shou-"   
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"I guess we should go help." Kitty said.  
  
They then went into the ally.  
  
"Fighter Star Power"  
  
"Healer Star Power"  
  
"Defender Star Power"  
  
"Tenshi Star Power"  
  
"Maker Star Power"  
  
"Destroyer Star Power"   
  
"Make-up!"  
  
Then flashes of red, green, purple, white, ice blue with black and blue went around them.  
  
"I hope this is the right one. Come on."  
  
Then the crystal turned back to a flower.  
  
"No!"   
  
"Stop right there! How dare you hurts the innocent. As the senshi of Venus.."  
  
"Mars.."  
  
"Jupiter..."  
  
"Mercury..."  
  
"Venus....."  
  
"Uranus..."  
  
"Neptune..."  
  
"And Saturn."  
  
"We shall punish you in the name of our planet."  
  
  
"Thank you for letting me now your name. My name is Lily one of the sister of the Darkstar Family. Kleo Leo take care of these intruder and get their Pure Flower."   
  
"Kleo Leo at your serve. Now lets have fun. Darkest Death!"  
  
Everyone block it.  
  
"I'll show you what's fun. Mars Flame Shooter!"  
  
All Kleo Leo just did was step aside and it hit Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Jupiter, NOO!"  
  
*snap*snap*  
  
"Huh."  
  
Everyone look at where the snapping was. They then heard voices.  
  
"Penetrating the darkness at night......"  
  
"The air of freedom breaks through....."  
  
"We are one of the sacred shooting stars....."  
  
"Sailor Star Healer!"  
  
"Sailor Star Defender!"  
  
"Sailor Star Tenshi!"  
  
"Sailor Star Fighter!"  
  
"Sailor Star Destroyer!"  
  
"Sailor Star Maker!"  
  
"Stage On!"  
  
  
"Star Defender "  
  
"Star Tenshi "  
  
"Revolution!"  
  
"Strike!"  
  
Both of Sailor Star Defender and Sailor Star Tenshi attacks slam into Kleo Leo and weaking it badly.  
  
"Star Serio-"  
  
"No please don't. There is still a person in there," Mercury pleaded.  
  
The Star Senshi look at each other and nodded. Sailor Star Destroyer stepped forth. She put her hands together and closed her eye then started to chant,   
  
"Oh mighty gods and goddess of the stars. Heed my words and protect this yoma that has once been a human. Change him back to way he was. Please change him back. I call apond the goddess and the gods give me the powers to change him back. Star Reverse Life!" Then a beam of light shot out of Sailor Star Destroyer hand and went straight to the yoma. It screamed and then in a flash of light the yoma returned back to human being.  
  
Then the Star Senshi began to leave, but before they did they were attack.  
  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
  
"Neputune Deep Submerge!"  
  
Both of those attack went straight toward the Star Senshi but their six-sense kicked in so they dodge it.   
  
"Who are you? And why do you have powers like us?" the senshi of the wind said.  
  
"What's your purpose here?" the senshi of the sea said.  
  
"Like we said before you know our name already," Tenshi said.  
  
"It is none of your busy why we have powers," Fighter said.  
  
"And it is known of your business why we are here," Defender said.  
  
"So if you don't mind we don't want to stay here," Healer said.  
  
  
They leapt into the air jumping to buildings after buildings.   
  
"Do not go near them," Uranus said.  
  
"They might be a threat to us," Neptune said.   
  
"But, why? They helped us. So how could they be a threat?" Mercury asked.  
  
"They are not from our Solar System. So be careful," Saturn reply.  
  
The outer then walked away.  
  
"They are still so rude," Mars growled.  
  
"But it's probably for the good for us," Mercury Knight said.  
  
They all slit up and left.   
  
  
So is it the end?  
-----------  
------------------  
-------------  
-------------------  
------------------------  
---------------------  
-------------------------------  
---------  
--------------------------------------------  
----------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------  
--------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, it is a cliffhanger. So is it good. Who is the Darkstar Family? What is a Pure Flower? Good-bye.  
  



End file.
